Fate Goose Egg
by iBlewupthemoon
Summary: Kyo Ishikawa and Alec Wilson find themselves caught in the middle of the Holy Grail War: A conflict that takes a strange turn by selecting unorthodox heroic spirits from video games, anime, and web series.
1. It's Always Sunny in Fuyuki

"For the last time Alec, this is a relaxing vacation to catch up after a year"

"I know Kyo," Alec said, drinking some more tea. "But besides the beautiful sights, it's also famous, or should I say, infamous, for it being the site for a proxy war where people fight to the death for some cup."

"Trust me" said Kyo "there's _no_ way we're going to be pulled into this 'holy grail war'" glancing at his bandaged arm.

"When did you injure your arm?" Alec asked.

"I told you, I was biking a couple hours ago and fell. Simple as that"

"Well, hope that gets better" Alec said as he walked back to the hotel.

Kyo was heading back to his apartment when he came across a small trinket that looked like a hype light seen at rock concerts. He shrugged and put it in the bag with the book he bought.

He arrived at his apartment. Judging that it was safe, he removed the bandages, revealing a command seal.

He took out the book titled, _The Holy Grail War for Dummies_. "Alright. Classes" he said, glancing over it. "Okay, Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, hope I don't get that one, and Assassin. Legendary heroes. _Need talisman._ "

He grabbed the light. "That's definitely isn't one." He tossed it on the ground.

An announcement came on the intercom. "Attention. The second floor is off-limits starting today. This will be in effect for the foreseeable future."

"Hmm, the rich guy must have blown something up again."

He looked through his collection of antiques and random whatnot for a potential catalyst. "Oh, a harp that I ordered that is supposed to have belonged to Emperor Nero. He looked at _Holy Grail for Dummies_ and it showed that might summon a Saber.

"I heard Saber is a pretty powerful servant"

He looked through the book to see how he was supposed to summon his servant.

"Okay, so I can use stuff like jewels and blood (eww no), to fill and simultaneously destroy a summoning circle five times."

He pulled out a bunch of crystals and did the rigmarole needed to summon a servant.

He looked at the book for the summoning incantation, while thinking about how silly it is, said "My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny.

( _Who wrote this crap?_ )

If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning. I hereby swear that I shall be all the good in the world, that I shall defeat all evil in the world.

( _Seriously he should be fired_ )

And let thine eyes be with cha- Wait that's for Berserker"

He took a breath and continued, "Seventh-heaven clad and the great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding, Guardian of Justice!"

After he said that, a flash of light appeared.

"I hope I didn't screw that up. I don't see anyone."

The intercom came on. "Will someone please deal with Princess Peach on the roof?" He rushed for an elevator to go to the roof.

The young girl on the roof had long blonde hair with pink streaks and a fairly long pink dress, both of which flowing in the wind.

"Gentleman, are you my master?"

Kyo paused for a second. "I guess so, nice to meet you"

"I am of the Caster class. What is your name, master?"

" _I guess the Harp didn't work in summoning Saber."_

"I am Kyo Ishikawa. Feel free to call me Kyo"

"Okay, Kyo-san. Do you have the miracle light?"

"What?"

"The catalyst you used to summon me. It must be somewhere around here."

"I have it in my apartment. Why?"

Caster was about to say something when she clenched her fists hoping to fight. Kyo felt a surge of energy and turned around.

A red-haired girl with a spear, obviously of the Lancer class, stood before them. "That dress must be cumbersome to fight in, Caster. I'll make quick work of you."

Caster advanced towards Lancer with her fists. Lancer retaliated with a slash of her spear. The spear disconnected in sections, greatly increasing its range.

Caster narrowly dodged her blow. "A disconnecting spear, only the Magical Warrior Kyoko Sakura wields such a spear." she said.

"A Caster who fights with her fists, must be a Pretty Cure servant. Perhaps the Maiden of Flowers, Cure Blossom?"

"Nope, try again."

"I won't need to, you'll be dead before I need to know."

Lancer began to lunge forward towards Caster, but was interrupted by a scattering arrow. Caster lunged back to avoid it and protect Kyo. Lancer fled.

Kyo looked up to try and find the Archer that attacked them.

They returned to Kyo's apartment.

"I have some clothes that should be your size in the closet. They used to be my mother's" said Kyo

"Is she.."

"Yes, both of my parents have vanished after the last grail war. I didn't want to do the next one after that but here I am."

She went into a bedroom and changed into a blouse. Outside of her combat form she had short auburn hair.

Kyo fixed some tea while Caster was changing. "Wow, this is good!" she said as she was drinking it.

"Yeah, I grew the leaves to have mana-restoring attributes. My peers get quite a kick out of it. I even sold some to Tokiomi."

He picked up the miracle light she mentioned earlier. "So what does this do, again?"

"Miracle lights strengthen the power of Pretty Cure servants when activated and held up" Caster replied.

"Which one are you?" Kyo asked

"I am Grand Princess Cure Flora. The alter ego of Haruka Haruno."

"If it's alright, I'll refer to you as Caster so other masters won't know what weaknesses to exploit."

"That's fine, though Haruka is pretty safe to use as long as you don't use my full name."

"Ok, Haruka."


	2. A New Alliance

Kiritsugu received his printout from Irisviel.

"So these are the known masters so far. Tokiomi Tohsaka: Accomplished jewel mage and head of one of the big three families of the war. One of which barely exists anymore and the other, no offense Iri, doesn't have real human beings anymore. So basically his is the only one still really left"

"I'm still special to you, right?" Irisviel asked.

"Yes, darling."

"Oh, this one should be fun". Kiritsugu made his voice as pretentious as possible for this name. "Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald: Part-time mage, part-time teacher, full-time aristocratic douchebag. Shouldn't be too careless, he's still an accomplished mage, I think."

"Oh, Kariya Matou. He abandoned the family but was brought back for the war. This family is in a sorry state. At least it hasn't gotten to using bugs or anything." He chuckled nervously.

"Here's an interesting one, a nineteen year old mage from the Ishikawa family named Kyo. Also adept at jewel magic, but Kyo is more well-known for his really good mana-restoring tea." He took a swig of his tea.

"And Kiritsugu Emiya: the man I love" added Irisviel.

"Yeah, yeah."

"There are two that are unknown. They could be anybody." said Kiritsugu

"Even a serial killer with no magical abilities?" asked Irisviel

"Probably not in this story but it could happen."

They arrived at the church to begin the summoning.

"Since the circle is done, I don't need to do much. The grail should take care of the heavy lifting." said Kiritsugu.

"With Avalon, we should be able to summon the powerful King of Knights. We will surely win the war with him." said Irisviel

"Here goes nothing" said Kiritsugu

He said the chant and the flash appeared. What appeared was surprising to Kiritsugu

"Do you remember me adding Mad Enhancement?"

* * *

"I think I need to leave the apartment." Kyo said.

"Yeah" said Caster. "Lancer's master must live in or around this apartment. So staying here would be dangerous."

He packed his clothes and valuables in a travel bag. Caster helped him carry it out.

He met Alec at the cafe. "How's the arm?" he asked Kyo.

"Oh, gettin' better. I'm movin' into the apartment next to your hotel. Neighbor giving me trouble."

Alec nodded. "I see."

Alec pulled out a note. "I was asked to give this to you."

Kyo put it in his pocket. "Okay."

Kyo and Caster moved into the new apartment. It wasn't as nice, but it was suitable for getting away from Lancer's master.

He found a stray arrow near the building that looked like it had some sort of tracker. "Spies." he said, and broke it.

Kyo set up a basic cloaking barrier and went into his apartment. He read the note that Alec gave him.

" _Come over and have some tea with me. We'll be discussing some current ongoings."_

 _-Tokiomi Tohsaka_

Kyo grabbed a coat. "Come with me, Caster."

"Understood," she replied.

He arrived at the Tohsaka manor, while Tokiomi was observing security footage.

"Ah, Ishikawa. Glad you accepted my invitation." said Tokiomi.

"It would be difficult not to accept such an honor." Kyo replied.

"So, you have been selected for the Holy Grail War, I assume?"

"I'm afraid so."

"That Caster class servant is pretty impressive. She has unusally high combat ability."

"So, it seems, I was wanting a Saber class servant, but a nearby object registered as a catalyst."

"Mm-hmm. Even so, let's just say the Grail has a glitch this time around. Usually, servants are heroes from myth, history, and legend. But, for reasons unknown, it is summoning unorthodox servants from works of fiction we never heard of. Hence we have the most unpredictable war yet."

"Indeed."

"My servant is bringing you and your assistant some tea. I want to show you something."

Tokiomi showed Kyo the security footage. A man in a balaclava and a suit was approaching the manor with a knife. Then a girl with white hair and a white combat dress appeared and stabbed him in the back with a sword shrouded by invisible air.

Tokiomi paused the recording and said "The girl is my Saber class servant. However, can you recognize the identity of the servant that was approaching the manor?"

"I don't know. It looks like an Assassin, but I can't really tell its identity. Caster?"

Caster looked at the recording.

"I don't recognize any Noble Phantasms. At least, not from this range. The butterfly knife seems standard and I don't see anything else out of the ordinary. I'm not that good at recognizing these types of servants. I'm better at recognizing magical girl servants."

"Okay, that's alright Caster." Kyo replied.

"So your servant has a drastic transformation ability. Pretty useful for going out in public." remarked Tokiomi

"Oh shoot, I'm not supposed to give that kind of stuff away." Kyo replied

"No matter. Because of the surprise attack I need an ally I can trust. Since your family has worked alongside mine for the past several years it's only fitting we work together." said Tokiomi

"Seems like a plan." They shook hands.

"I'm curious, what sort of mystic code do you have?" Tokiomi asked.

"Oh, this?" Kyo replied, pulling out a short wand with a indigo crystal on top.

"Hmmph, impressive for your level." said Tokiomi

"Thanks, fashioned it myself, fires quick strong bursts of electricity." Kyo replied

"Interesting utilization of both fire and wind. Not quite as powerful as my fire staff but still potent indeed." Tokiomi said as he gave it back. "Plus it is a more mobile weapon. To be honest mine's more of a personal statement."

The Saber that took out Assassin arrived with the tea. "Master, Lancer sent a signal to challenge us."

"Alright, Saber" Tokiomi replied. "Kyo, go with Saber. It should confuse Lancer to whose master it is."

"Actually, Lancer already knows I am Caster's master."

"Oh, right." said Tokiomi. "That gives me an idea. Caster, go with Saber in civilian form. Lancer shouldn't recognize you in that form."

"Okay, Tohsaka." said Caster.

* * *

"Oh, Kirei, welcome back!" said Risei Kotomine. "I assume you won the last grail war."

"I did, father." Kirei replied, still having his trademark straight face.

"What did you wish for, my son?"

Kirei smiled for once. "If I told you, you would laugh."

There was an awkward pause. But Risei continued like he never asked that last question

"It's funny. The last war came a year earlier than expected. But the next one came just when that war was supposed to. This time there have been glitches, unorthodox heroes we never heard of."

"You didn't have anything to do with this did you?" Risei said completely jokingly.

"You know I would never do anything that...stupid." Kirei replied.

"Well, I got a lot of work to do for this war. I could use your help." Risei requested.

"As you wish" Kirei replied _"Everything's going to plan. He's still out of the loop."_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Caster rode with Saber, who was driving the car to where Lancer wanted to have the challenge.

"How do you feel about Master Tohsaka?" Caster asked Saber.

"He feels like a bit of a stiff aristocrat, but I kinda feel right at home." Saber replied.

"You lived in a rich family?"

Saber nodded. "Always on my back about carrying on the family legacy."

"I had a friend who felt her family was like that, but they understood when she choose to follow her own dream. Maybe you can too." Caster replied.

"Honey, her family is not my family." retorted Saber.

Their quickly descending conversation was interrupted when they arrived at the warehouse where Lancer challenged them.

"Welcome to your doom." said Lancer.


	3. Different Servants for Different Folks

The Matous were in a bad shape indeed. But the state Kariya was in deserved a stronger adjective: deplorable.

"What happened to you Uncle Kariya?" A blank-eyed Sakura asked.

"I let Zouken inject worms in me in your place so I can fight the war for you." Kariya said.

"Can you do it?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't get the servant I expected, I tried to summon a Berserker, but I ended up with a different servant." said Kariya. He hugged Sakura "Don't worry. I can still win the grail and I can take you and your mother far away where this suffering can't happen again."

* * *

"It's a shame your fight in the Grail War is gonna end so soon. A pity" said Lancer.

"Cut the chatter, Lancer, and take her out." a man said, out of sight.

"Okay, _sir._ " said Lancer. She chuckled and softly remarked, "No fun allowed"

Kyo was near Caster and Saber, hidden.

" _I knew it. The annoying neighbor in my last apartment, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, is Lancer's master."_ he thought to himself. " _This should be interesting_ "

He pulled out the miracle light in case he needed it.

Lancer charged with her spear. Saber attacked with her sword cloaked in invisible air.

Lancer's incredible range, even without full use of her Noble Phantasm was very impressive. However, Saber's stamina, plus the advantage of Lancer not knowing her blade length, allowed her to dodge the strikes and make several volleys. Lancer parried most of them, but Saber managed to break through with the last blow, stunning her for a second.

After receiving healing from Kayneth, she made a ferocious strike at Saber, which she blocks, but loses her grip on the sword and falls back. The invisible air wore off from the fierce blow before she could grip it again. "Damn it, Artoria makes it look so easy" said Saber.

"There's no use reapplying it, Weiss, not even Excalibur is as distinct as Myrtenaster." said Lancer

She looked at Caster and told Saber, "Your master is a complete amateur. She's just standing in the open." Caster started to move back. Her alter ego wasn't compromised but she might need to transform.

"Well I guess there's no point holding back now!" said Saber. She shot ice blasts from Myrtenaster, which Lancer tried but failed to avoid. Her feet were stuck, giving Saber a chance to strike.

Lancer parried Saber's blows with great ferocity. When she got out of the ice, she made a furious attack at Saber, about to activate her Noble Phantasm.

She was interrupted when she was dropkicked into a shipping container by another servant.

The servant was dressed in purple with a large black and red cape and was wearing a purple mask.

"The Rider is Zero! Don't make eye contact!" Saber whispered to Caster

Rider was a master of close combat. He rushed at Saber and she wasn't given enough space to effectively use Myrtenaster, beating her mercilessly. Saber finally gained some distance by creatively using glyphs to launch off Rider and knock him back.

Saber reloaded Myrtenaster with wind jewels so she can use them for momentum and charged at Rider, who kept dodging blow after blow. She had to exert even more energy to dodge most of Rider's blows

Then, to make matters worse, Kayneth used a command seal to get Lancer to get up and attack Saber. So, Saber had to deal with the intense stamina of Rider and the ferocious attacks of Lancer.

Kiritsugu and his sniper assistant Maiya were watching the battle.

"This Rider class's stamina is insane." said Maiya. "Saber's struggling to counter it."

"I might have to send out my servant. She's currently in spirit form ready to deploy if needed." said Kiritsugu.

"It's pretty packed right now, we already have three servants on the field."

"Berserker can take care of that."

Rider decided to up the ante for offense and pulled out an ornate sword. He made a fierce strike that Saber parried. Now both Lancer and Rider had weapons at their disposal against her.

Caster had moved away from the warehouse so she isn't caught in any crossfire.

Kyo needed to even Saber's odds. He began "By my command seal I…"

Caster transformed before the command seal activated, "Well there you go" said Kyo. She grabbed her wand, and chanted " _Pretty Cure Lily Tourbillon!",_ shooting a powerful blast of blossoms- knocking back Rider.

" _Where did Saber's master go?_ " Kayneth thought.

Lancer now fought Saber alone while Caster took on Rider. Caster's good agility allowed her to dodge Rider's sword easily and she hit him with a volley of blossom-charged punches. Rider was beginning to be worn out and had to drop the remove the sword and had to fight hand-to-hand for increased agility.

Lancer was beginning to be out-maneuvered by Saber's glyphs and wind dust, eventually resorting to using her noble phantasm to separate her spear into sections.

But all four of them were no match for the yellow burst of energy that threw them back. Another servant was on the field. She had dark green hair, one bright yellow eye with a blue eye, and had a single imposing black wing.

Rider recovered quickly and went straight for the servant. They engaged into fierce hand to hand combat. Lancer resumed her duel with Saber, about on her last legs.

"A Berserker" said Kyo.

Caster ran over to Kyo while Rider was fighting Berserker. "I know the Berserker's identity. It comes from a similar line as me, but was created to fight my kind. I recognized it was Dark Pretty Cure when it used its energy blast."

"Hmm" said Kyo. "Well, you could help out Saber, or…" he noticed a figure with a bow on top of the warehouse.

Saber and Lancer's duel was getting fierce. Lancer had the advantage of range but her agility was limited compared to Saber. Even though the Lancer class was noted for its agility, Saber's dust and glyphs won out and had to rely on her spear's long range for distance.

"You have some heart, I'll have to use my best noble phantasm." She removed the clip in her hair, clasped her hands and chanted " _Scorpion Spear!"_

A large spear erupted from the ground where she was standing. Lancer and the spear charged at Saber at great speed and climbed to great height. Saber was unable to escape due to a field she set up. She dove and was about to land a finishing blow on Saber.

Then she got shot in the head with an arrow and vanished.

Caster finally reached the Archer servant that shot down Lancer. He had black hair that's slightly graying and put into a messy bun and had a distinct beard. His left hand up to his chest was exposed, showing a dragon tattoo. Archer tried firing at Caster but missed. Caster fired a Lily Tourbillon at Archer and he was knocked over. He, however, managed to get up fast and escaped.

Rider kept fighting Berserker hand to hand. While Berserker had insane strength, Rider was no slouch in hand to hand combat. However, Berserker had another trick up her sleeve. She grabbed a wand and chanted " _Gather dark energy- Dark Tact. Pretty Cure Dark Power Fortissimo!"_ and charged in a mass of crimson energy.

Knowing he was outmatched by the Fortissimo, Rider vanished away from the battle, leading to Berserker crashing into a wall. "Ow." she said.

"That's enough, Berserker." said Kiritsugu, and she vanished.

Caster met with Saber and said "Well, that was crazy."

"Yeah, tell me." said Saber. "Well at least Lancer's dead."

"Seems about right." Caster replied.

"I assume it's safe now." Kyo said as he came over to the two servants.

"Wait, _you_ were here this whole time?"

* * *

Kayneth returned to his apartment, almost out of breath.

"I hope that bowman didn't follow me here." said Kayneth, breathing heavily.

"He didn't" said a familiar voice lounging on a seat.

Kayneth gaped in disbelief. It was Lancer.

"Sup", she said.


	4. Bombin' Around

"Damn it, no matter where I look on the internet, there's no information on this 'Overwatch' he was talking about" Waver said.

Archer entered through the window. "You're not going to find anything on Overwatch on the internet. It won't be relevant for several years from now."

Waver was perplexed. "I know." Archer said "From my examination, most of these servants shouldn't even exist in this time period. Our oldest members won't be _born_ for another 20 years."

"What does that mean?" asked Waver

"That means cunning will outplay strategy for the war. But thankfully, you have me for that." He grinned, something Waver he didn't expect the stoic Japanese warrior to do

* * *

"I suppose you have a good explanation for faking your death" Kayneth said to Lancer.

"Oh, come on that was a good laugh" said Lancer.

"Any more smack like that and I'll make sure you obey."

"With two command seals left? Give me a break"

Kayneth scowled. He knows he won't be able to keep his delinquent servant under control. "I can't believe my bratty student stole my servant." he mumbled.

"I was caught off guard and shot. I thought it was a good opportunity to throw them off by faking my death by teleporting away and healing with my soul gem..." which she tossed and held up "which your fiance has helped keep in perfect condition"

"You could've gotten me killed!"

"You said that you made a split contract with Sola-ui in case something like that happened" Lancer scoffed and muttered. "I'm more confident with her."

Before Kayneth could retort, an announcement came on the intercom. "Will everyone please evacuate the building. This is not a drill".

Sola-ui entered the room "What could this mean?"

"Obviously an attack by another master." said Kayneth. "He's probably trying to dispose of me before I have the chance to contract with another servant. Of course, no one will be able to bypass the enchantments and traps I have on the second floor, but make sure the job is doe _for once_ Lancer."

"Sure, whatever", she said.

* * *

Kyo sat down in his apartment writing down information on the servants he knew.

"Okay, so Saber is Weiss Schnee, who has an enchanted rapier, correct?"

"Correct" said Caster.

"Berserker is a Pretty Cure assassin known as Dark Pretty Cure. Archer we don't know, but is of Japanese origin and I'm pretty sure can fire splitting and surveillance arrows. Rider is apparently this Zero guy, who has some sort of eye power we don't know about and has insane reflexes."

"That doesn't make sense." Caster said.

"What doesn't make sense."

"From my research Zero was good in combat but not that good."

"Are you supposing it could be someone posing as Zero?"

"Possibly. As I said I'm not that good at pop culture besides fellow magical girls, but I know enough about the anime he's from to know that Lelouch, Zero, was a tactician, not an expert in hand to hand combat. That's what his cronies were for."

"Any ideas?"

"A couple in my head, but again, I'm not familiar with his universe."

"Well, two servants are already dead. Assassin and Lancer. That makes it down to only three masters us and Tohsaka have to deal with."

"Are you positive they're dead?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Fantasy characters can come back from the dead all the time. Plus, knowing an Assassin, he could've faked his death. Tohsaka wanted information about the servant as if he was expecting him to not be dead."

"That's a possibility. In that case we need to keep our guard up."

* * *

"Archibald! Is Archibald present!"

"He's definitely here." someone said. "He had an appointment to go to. I told him I'd vouch for him."

"Seems legit" the clerk said. "Everyone's accounted for!"

The man who responded was Kiritsugu Emiya

"All clear. We're ready when you are" he said to Maiya.

"Do it." she said.

"That was my line" he said as he dialed a number on the phone.

After he dialed the number the apartment building exploded.

* * *

"Wow, I never knew mages could stoop that low to blow up buildings" said Kirei.

"Kirei?" said Maiya, who found out he found her position.

He pulled out his knives. "Where's Kiritsugu Emiya?"

Knowing his training is no match for 9 mil, she began to run.

He primed to throw his knives but they were shattered by bursts of crimson energy. He leaped back to avoid hurting himself by the shrapnel.

Berserker had her wand out to face Kirei. He fashioned his knives out to fight her.

Someone saved him out of his bind by firing high caliber shots at Berserker's direction. Berserker was forced to transport out of firing range. Maiya had already escaped anyway.

"Took you long enough, Assassin." Kirei said

"My apologies, Monsieur Kotomine, but I have some intel I would like to give"

* * *

A mysterious man hidden in a cloak wandered the park. He was accompanied by a man with green hair and a white jacket.

A crazy redhead approached the mystery man "I did what you said, Chronus. I have lured countless people in and stole their flower thing and turned them into that dessert thing you talked about"

"Very good Ryunosuke", Chronus said. "You can leave for now."

He turned to his accomplise, "Everythings going to plan, Avenger."


	5. Unhappy Reunions

"A seventh servant?" Risei asked Kirei

"Yes" Kirei said "and it's apparently wreaking havoc on the city's inhabitants"

"Did Assassin identify its type?"

"No, but it possibly could be an Avenger class servant"

"Well, we need to make sure this servant is destroyed so the war can continue as normal." Risei began moving out the room "If such is possible" he added, mumbling.

Kirei sat down. He smiled as if things were finally coming into motion

* * *

Kyo, along with the other masters received an urgent message from the church

"All fighting is to be postponed immediately. You must unite to defeat the rogue seventh servant loose in the city. Any masters who successfully kill the servant and its master will receive an additional command seal."

"This may be our chance to get ahead in the war." Kyo said. "We should focus hard on taking them out"

"Could be a trap" said Caster

"How could a message from the overseer be a trap?"

"Either way, its risky. We have no idea what this servant is capable of. It's about the only servant we _haven't_ seen in the past few days"

"Well, anyway. I say we find some way to meet up with other masters to figure out how we'll take this guy out."

* * *

"So, these are all the spots where the grail may appear." said Kiritsugu. "Tohsaka manor, the Fuyuki church, and this area right here"

"Why there?" asked Irisviel

"Beats me. Anyway, we'll have to secure one of these areas as the war draws near to its end."

Berserker was walking in. "Master, we have a visitor."

"What? I didn't even want help." said Kiritsugu

"Well, we do now." Berserker replied

Kyo walked in the room with Caster, currently in her civilian disguise.

"If you want to ally with me. Forget it" said Kiritsugu

"And why not? It can only be to our benefits to take down the seventh servant. For all we know, it could be the strongest servant we ever faced" Kyo replied.

"Get out of here, kid. This is a man's war. If you hang around with other masters, you're gonna find out how cutthroat this world is."

"I agree with Ishikawa" said Irisviel "We don't know what this seventh servant is capable of. Berserker may not be strong enough"

Kiritsugu pulled out his Thompson Contender and pointed it at Kyo. Both Irisviel and Kyo looked petrified "Do you know why they call me the 'magus killer'? These bullets can rip through your circuits so bad that you'll be puking blood for a week and never use magic again. Or most of your body. That's the least of your worries"

Kyo gulped. "I guess I'll look someplace else."

"Kiritsugu, stop that." Irisviel demanded. "This may be our only chance to get ahead!"

"He's naive fresh blood. Besides, if he managed to find our location, then... oh no."

Irisviel checked her crystal ball. "I see someone approaching the mansion."

"Kayneth!" Kiritsugu exclaimed. "I knew our little attack wasn't enough."

"Somehow I knew you were the one who took out the apartments." Kyo said.

"Make yourself useful and help me deal with this intruder." said Kiritsugu. "Maiya, Berserker, Iri, go into the forest and see if you can't take him out from there."

"I'll send Caster as well." said Kyo

While they were leaving, Kiritsugu was loading his weapons. Kyo tapped on his wand. "He doesn't know you're here. Use that to your advantage," said Kiritsugu.

* * *

Maiya, Irisviel and the two servants went into the forest to try and flank Kayneth's position. However, they were stopped by a servant in a white cloak with long green hair.

"We'll take care of this" said Berserker. "Go on."

"Let's go" said Maiya as they took another route

Caster transformed into Cure Flora and attacked the servant, but he deflected her blows and launched her back.

"Glad to see you around, Dark Pretty Cure." said the servant.

"Dune." Berserker exclaimed, furiously surprised.

"You know him?" Caster asked.

"Very well, he's my father's murderer."

"Oh?" said Dune. "Let's not get hasty. We can take the world back together just as we once did."

"I never followed you." said Berserker. "I only followed my father whom you betrayed."

"As far as I am concerned, he betrayed his true self. And as far as I know, you are not his actual daughter" he replied

That put Berserker past the breaking point. She knocked Dune back with a sudden punch to the gut. He retaliated with a volley of crimson energy blasts which she barely managed to block. They locked into fierce combat with each other, so fierce Caster couldn't possibly support. Between the punches and magic-infused dashes Caster could hardly find an opening.

However, someone eventually came to intervene.

Lancer sprinted towards Dune's back to ambush him but he blocked the killing blow just in time.

"Well, shucks." said Dune. "3 on 1"

He observed his position. All three were aiming at him. Before they could make a move, he teleported away.

"So, who was that guy?" said Lancer.

* * *

Kayneth reached the mansion and forgoed using the front door by blowing a hole in the wall with magic mercury

"I'm here Einzbern, let's duel for the holy grail."

Silence.

"Okay, I guess we'll have to meet in per- Oh crap." Kayneth said to himself before walking into a tripwire.

Kayneth dissolved the shield of mercury around him. "Mages using mechanical traps? No dignity! Have it your way, then."

* * *

Kyo was in the basement, waiting for a time to strike.

He was sweating profusely. Kayneth didn't know of the basement but a false move could alert him of his position and there was no way he could take on an experienced mage like him head on.

A few moments later he heard a crash from a distance. He quietly went through the hidden door and made sure to slowly close it to make little noise.

He snuck towards the sound of gunfire coming from the other side of the mansion.

Then there was a loud explosion which knocked him onto the floor next to a vase. He thankfully caught it, but he knew that accidently breaking a vase in a rich family's home was the least of his worries right now.

He could faintly hear Kayneth monologuing outside the room. It was faint, but something about how he would cause Kiritsugu a painful death for dishonoring the grail war...or something.

Just as he peeked out a door, Kayneth was putting up a shield of mercury in front of him. However, Kyo had a clear shot at his exposed back.

He pulled out his wand and took the chance for an ambush. He shot a beam of high voltage electricity at his back, stunning him and causing him to drop his mercury shield. Kiritsugu took the chance and pumped Kayneth's head full of Calico rounds, and his body lunged to the floor in a disturbing fashion.

"Holy shit!" Kyo exclaimed. "I just killed a man."

"This is the Holy Grail War." Kiritsugu said condescendingly. "Of course you're gonna have to kill people."

"But that one wasn't on you." he continued. "I shot the guy in the head. You just gave me an opening where I didn't have to deplete an origin round."

"Origin round?" inquired Kyo

"The bullets I mentioned that shreds magic circuits, effectively crippling any mage I use it on and can bypass barriers like the mercury Kayneth used. The more their circuits are being used when hit, the more damage they do." Kiritsugu answered. "They're made of my ribs."

"That's metal." Kyo replied.

"I owe you as much for the help you gave. You're very resourceful, unlike those stuck-ups in those big families like the Tohsakas"

"Oh, that's a shame" someone said nearby.

Kyo and Kiritsugu pointed their weapons at Lancer.

"Relax." she said. "I'm only ridding you of this disgusting corpse."

"You're not mad we killed him?" Kyo asked.

"I had half a mind to drop him anyway. He was a bore." Lancer replied "Later."

Lancer jumped out a broken window. Kiritsugu rolled his eyes.

"She must already have another master in mind. We must act quickly. It's a shame the servants are preoccupied with other battles."

* * *

"This is some good tea. How did your master make it?" Archer asked Caster, sipping on mana leaf tea.


	6. A Brush With Death

Maiya and Irisviel continue scouting the forest for Kayneth's position.

"I trust you know your way," Irisviel said to Maiya

"Very well," she replied.

Shortly after, they heard loud explosions. "It's in the direction of the manor." Maiya said, "Kayneth must have already infiltrated the place."

"I assume we should still keep going?" Irisviel replied.

"You're catching on real quick," Maiya replied.

Irisviel then had a splitting headache.

"What's wrong?" asked Maiya

"Another intruder," Irisviel replied. "Kirei Kotomine."

"Even more reason to get the hell out of here."

"But what if we could take the jump on him. After all, he is Kiritsugu's biggest threat."

"You're right. Kirei has gotten most of his advantage from ambush. If we can get the jump on _him._ We might be able to pull off a successful attack."

A few moments later they heard rustling close by. Maiya went behind a tree with a Calico SMG.

She found Kirei running through the woods. He stopped to look around and Maiya took that opportunity to open fire. He threw keys at her general direction. After they hit a nearby tree she fired again and he fell.

"Be careful, Maiya, this could be a trick!" Irisviel said as she approached what appeared to be his body.

She was proven right as a bullet barely missed her and she was charged at by Assassin. She ended up being forced to use her combat knife.

While their combat knives were locked, an arrow hit the back of Assassin and he fell.

"Hell yes! We took out that cheater servant. That's two for us!" someone yelled out nearby.

Maiya pointed her gun in that direction. "W-w-wait! I'm on your side!" Waver yelled, standing next to Archer, who looked frustrated that his master didn't stay hidden.

"Get lost, kid. One tagalong kid is enough." said Maiya.

"Ishikawa gets to help you? That lucky bastard…" he replied.

Maiya was getting agitated. Irisviel came out and said to Waver, smiling, "Thanks for your help, young Waver, we got this under control."

Someone tapped on Waver's back. He turned around and jumped back at the sight of Lancer.

"You were wrong about having killed me. So that's just one. If you actually finished him," she said.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"Assassin must have a Noble Phantasm that allows him to fake his own death," said Maiya. "That would explain why he has appeared after supposedly being killed by Saber at the beginning of the fighting."

"Speaking of faking deaths. Kirei's 'body' is gone," said Archer.

"Shit," said Maiya. "Turns out we were the one's that were jumped."

Caster and Berserker come out from the forest.

"Irisviel," said Berserker. "Avenger has escaped. His current status is unknown."

"Well, it's great that you two are alright," she replied.

"Hey, can I see one of those teabags you're carrying, Isrisviel?" said Archer.

"Sure…" she replied, tossing him one.

"Hey, I know this is an out-of-the-blue question," said Waver as Archer summoned and cup and hot water and poured the tea out. "But what do you think is a hero?"

"Well, I'm technically a villain," said Berserker. "So, don't ask me."

"I would say it would be someone whose dream is to make the world a better place," said Caster

"Funny," said Irisviel. "That's what Kiritsugu would say."

"I never thought your husband would be that way," said Caster

"Many great heroes are morally ambiguous, but above all wish for the greater good," said Archer as he sipped his tea. Lancer nodded in approval. "This is some good tea. How did your master make it?" he asked her.

"The bags have, along with tea leaves, crystals infused with pure mana. It is very restorative."

Waver stood up and walked beside Archer. "Well, I say that because, well actually this is unrelated…I am not Waver Velvet."

The man they thought was Waver then stabbed Archer in the back, who reeled in pain. The man was really Assassin the whole time.

Before any servant could retaliate. Archer pulled out his bow and yelled in Japanese, " _Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!_ " shooting two dragons out of his bow, knocking Assassin clean out and breaking a pocket watch that was on Assassin.

Maiya picked up the pocket watch. It was labeled "Dead Ringer"

"This must be what he used to fake his death so many times," she said.

Irisviel and Caster was next to Archer, who gasped, "If you see my brother, tell him I died with honor."

With that, Archer and Assassin were no more. Irisviel closed his eyes.

* * *

The boy knocked on the door.

An elderly couple answered it.

"Are you the Mackenzies?" said the boy.

"I am Suzaku Kururugi. I am a friend of Waver's."

"I didn't know Waver made any friends here," said the grandmother. "Wake up, Waver! Your friend is here!"

Suzaku went up the stairs as Waver was panicking.

"Who the hell are you?" said Waver, glaring at the hand that used to have his command seals.

"Your servant was killed after Assassin impersonated you and killed him. I am someone in your exact situation."

"What? Is your servant dead too!?"

"No. I am the servant known as Rider. My Master doesn't have much time left and I have chosen you to be his successor."

* * *

"Hello. I am a friend of…"

Rin Tohsaka's message was cut off by the phone forwarding her to the answering machine, to which she hung up.

She began to search the rest of Fuyuki for her friend, Kotone, whom she heard was one of the people possibly abducted.

Using a mana compass given to her by her father, she followed it to an abandoned bar.

She carefully went in, observing that no one was there until she saw Kotone and several students unconscious on the floor.

"She's picking up traces of mana. So, something must have been done to her. But by whom? What should I do."

Her first question was answered as she bumped into a redheaded boy carrying other blank-eyed, unconscious students.

"Oh, perfect timing," said the boy. "We're about to start the party."

She noticed a ring on his arm. "You're possessing them with that thing!" she screamed as she ran.

"Hey. Don't run," he said, grabbing her.

She started to feel the effects of his ring, beginning to black out. However, right before that, she began surging her body with mana and shattered the ring, and blinding him.

She heard the students clamoring and crying. "Now's your chance. Get out!"

They began running as the boy tried to stop them. He saw Rin and grabbed a knife.

Then suddenly he was shocked by a surge of electricity from the door.

"Dammit. I've had to kill two people in two days," said Kyo.

"Oh, hi Rin," he said as he cleared his eyes. He looked at the charred corpse. "Well. Who knew I would get to bring serial killer Ryunosuke Uryuu to justice?"

After the children were turned into the police, they talked in the park while Kyo had a cup of coffee.

"I thought you drank tea, Ishikawa" she said groggily.

"Right now I need pure caffeine. I've been up all night trying to find a lead on a rogue Avenger servant."

"That sounds scary."

"Not as scary as…"

She was fast asleep.

"Good grief."

Her mother ran up to them calling her name.

"She's fine," he said. "She's just sleeping."

"Thank you so much, Ishikawa-san. You've been a lifesaver to the family these past few weeks."

"Trust me. It's noth-"

All of a sudden, Sakura came running up.

"Sakura?" asked Kyo

"Ishikawa-san! Kariya-kun is in trouble! We need your help!"

She pointed towards the Matou estate. It was burning.

"Oh no." Kyo said.


	7. Into the Inferno

Kirei entered the church. Since he had already hypnotized Risei, he need not request sanctuary from the priest.

Now that he was out of the running for now, there was little need for others to disrupt him, especially since he was protected by the rules of the war. Plus, he didn't need a servant for what he planned to do.

However, he saw the priest looked at him more cautiously than usual. Maybe something was going on.

* * *

In a cafe, Lancer, wearing a hoodie and shorts, approached Sola-Ui with the news. "Master Kayneth was killed by Kiritsugu Emiya and Kyo Ishikawa."

"Ishikawa?" she said. "I didn't expect him to have it in him."

"He didn't strike the killing blow but he assisted him."

Sola-Ui stroked her head in very slight dismay. "Well…What's our next move?"

"I have a very good idea where Avenger is."

"Where?"

"There," Lancer said, pointing towards the smoke

"Hopefully we can get the jump on him while we know he might be there. This will make up for the loss of Kayneth."

"You're not grieving your husband's death?"

"Hell, no! He was a complete tool."

* * *

When Kyo and Sakura approached the Matou residence, the flames were intense and they could barely approach it.

Approaching them through the flames was… a walking stick… a big one… with eyes and hands

"I can't protect you, Sakura! I'm sorry!" it said in a shrill voice.

It then tried to smash Kyo but he used a command seal to summon Caster, who uppercutted the walking stick.

"Get out of here, Sakura!" said Kyo, but she still watched from a distance.

"That's Kariya," said Caster, "he must have been turned into a desertrian by Avenger."

"A desert- what now?"

"A monster created by a weakened heart flower. His depression was weaponized and fused with the cane of the now diseased Zouken Matou. His real body is located elsewhere in a small crystal ball."

He then ran off

The desertrian started approaching Sakura. "Ever since you were given to the Matous by your father, Tokiomi, and I find out they performed their cruel experiments on you, I was overwhelmed with fear. I needed to find a way to free you. Now let me free you and join me in death."

She was protected by another servant, Berserker. "Don't give in, Kariya Matou, there is still good left in you."

"There is nothing good left, surely you would understand that, Dark Pretty Cure!"

"You're wrong. My father, who brought me into this world will always be with me in my heart!"

"Then die with him!"

Then the desertrian was tackled by a giant mech that was its size. "Rider reporting in with Lancelot ALBION," its pilot said.

"So, it was Suzaku after all" said Caster.

"You were the one giving Sakura hope," said Rider, "Don't you dare say that you failed her."

* * *

Using wind and water gems, Kyo cleared an opening in the flames and wreckage for him to look for the crystal ball.

"Dammit, Tokiomi," he said to himself. "I thought you were better than that."

Next to a charred body he found it. Inside was Kariya hunched over and shrunk to fit in the ball.

"There's no use trying to save him. Purifying the desertrian will mean his death," someone said. It was Chronus. He was wielding a set of black keys he likely stole from the church.

"Like I care, I'm just trying to stop your mess," Kyo said, as he tried to zap him with his wand but he deflected it. "Oh, you are getting more violent than I knew you were."

"You don't know me…" Kyo replied.

Chronus then took off his mask and threw it in the fire. He then removed his hood to reveal he was Alec Wilson.

"I should have known, since I never saw you after the beginning of the war." Kyo said.

"And you should get better at lying."

Kyo charged at him and tried to shock him, but was elbowed and knocked over, losing his grip on the ball with Kariya in it. He grabbed it before it reached the flames.

"You're hesitating," said Alec.

Avenger came to him with a body. It was Sola-Ui.

"What a shame," said Alec. "Now she's with her dullard husband in hell."

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Lancer, who charged out, and stabbed Avenger before he could react.

Avenger faded away and dropped a purple orb emanating energy. Alec grabbed it.

"Kirei will definitely want this," he said.

Lancer was starting to fade without a master supplying mana. "Give him hell," she said before fading away.

With that, Kyo started attacking him with shock after shock. "Why are all the people I trust scum?!"

"Welcome to the real world, Ishikawa," Alec replied, charging at him with his keys.

Kyo tried to counterattack with his wand but just as an electric charge came out, Alec sliced through it.

During his attack, Alec dropped one of his keys. Without a wand, he had no weapon, but Kyo grabbed the key and lunged at Alec with it.

Alec tried to attack his chest but Kyo ducked and impaled him right in the stomach and Alec fell.

Kyo was betrayed by his old friend and found out his mentor let his daughter suffer at the hands of Zouken Matou. He could not help but cry but composed himself enough to grab the crystal ball.

* * *

Rider and the desertrian kept fighting. While the Lancelot had the upper hand, Kariya kept persisting. "We need to do something to stop this for good," Rider said.

"If it can be stunned, I can finish the thing off," Caster replied.

"That can be arranged," said Rider as he aimed his VARIS cannon right at the desertrian.

Berserker followed suit with a Dark Forte Wave

The full blast knocked it right out, giving Caster an opening to finish it off. She aimed her Crystal Rod right at it and fired a Lily Tourbillon to make it fade away.

Rider exited the Lancelot with Waver, who was starting to get a bit sick.

Kyo came and merged the crystal ball with the flower that appeared after the desertrian was defeated.

Kariya opened his eyes. "S-Sakura?"

Sakura Matou was beside him, crying.

"It's okay, Sakura. They are gone now. You are safe," Kariya said while hugging him

He struggled to breathe. He saw Waver next to Rider, who had taken his helmet off.

He grinned, he tried to tell him something but the words couldn't come out. He eventually couldn't hold onto Sakura anymore and breathed his last.

"His wounds were too great from the Matous' experiments. The purification killed the worms, but at the cost of his life," said Berserker, who then left Sakura to weep over Kariya's body.

"Come on, Sakura, let's go," said Kyo, eyes also heavy. He grabbed her and began to carry her to safety.

Tokiomi had come with Saber to observe the damage.

"You bastard. Why did you let the Matous do this to her?" said Kyo.

"I had no choice," said Tokiomi. "I could only raise one child as an heir to the Tohsaka family"

"So you gave her up as a peaceweaver to a demon!?"

"Where else could she go!? Denying Zouken's request would mean even more conflict than there already was!"

They glared at each other, knowing their clashing morals would make argument pointless.

"I know I have failed as a father to Sakura, but as a mentor to you I couldn't be any prouder," Tokiomi said. He brandished a box and gave it to him.

Kyo opened it and found a dagger inside the box. "An Azoth sword", Tokiomi said. "It is proof that you have been taught my family's teachings. I want your family to look after Sakura. I wish I did this sooner."

Kyo closed the box and Tokiomi left.

* * *

Kirei left the church, He was smiling for once.

"At last, the egg has been released."

He breathed.

" _That was too close,"_ he thought. " _But this has bore fruit that will make this next step easier."_

* * *

Kyo and Sakura were at the dock. Kyo had bought her nice clothes for the trip. Caster was untransformed and with him.

A boat reached the dock and an old lady approached Kyo, Caster, and Sakura. Kyo went up to hug her.

"Grandma Kasumi! It's great to see you!"

"You certainly have grown, grandson. Or maybe I'm getting shorter, who knows."

Kasumi looked at Sakura. "Is this her?"

"Yes, grandma, she went under a lot of trauma under the Matous, so she might need some work done to heal her wounds: mental _and_ physical, I'm afraid"

"Don't worry," Kasumi said. "She's in good hands."

She looked at Sakura. "Are you ready?"

Sakura smiled and nodded her head. Her eyes were the brightest in the longest time.

Before she left, Sakura said. "Promise we will see each other again, Kyo-kun!"

Kyo raised his pinky. "I swear."

As they left, Caster said, "She will never fully heal. But at least she now has a bright future."

As for Kyo, the future would only get darker.


	8. Foes and Family

Irisviel and Maiya drove to their new base of operations. Irisviel had her head on her head and Maiya was concerned.

"Is there anything wrong Irisviel?" she asked

"Not at all. That's what troubles me."

"What do you mean."

"By now I should be getting increasingly weaker, but I am in perfect condition."

"So that means-"

"Yes, my body is showing no progress into transitioning into the grail."

"Could that mean the grail war has been more corrupted than we realize?"

"It's very likely that it has been replaced, but with what?"

They arrived at a worn-down Japanese-style manor. "Wow!" said Irisviel "I guess Kiritsugu _did_ remember my wish to see a Japanese mansion!"

"Here's the keys" said Maiya, handing them to Irisviel. "The old one opens an old storehouse that can be used as a magus workshop."

"Oh nice!"

They opened the door. "It's small" said Irisviel, "but it will work perfectly for our needs."

She then sensed an intruder. "Already? I thought this was secure!"

Berserker and Kiritsugu were facing Kirei Kotomine.

"Stand down, Kotomine. You are outnumbered and have no servant."

"Not right now," he said before rushing towards him.

Kiritsugu used Double Accel to slow down time and he expended an origin round straight at his chest. However, he blocked the shot with his keys.

" _What? How does he have command seals he can use as an expendable mana source?"_

In his surprise, Kirei had an opening to stab him straight in the chest.

"Maiya, Iri, run…" he said before passing out. Maiya then jumped over the wall and ran as fast as lightning.

" **Kiritsugu!** " Irisveil yelled. She summoned several wires to attack Kirei.

She was nearly able to restrain his right hand but he summoned special purple keys in his left hand that tore straight through them. He then threw one right at her forehead.

* * *

Kyo opened the box he had ordered.

"What is it?" asked Caster.

He lifted the object, it was a rod made of carbon fiber.

"This will be the hilt for my new wand. Unfortunately, I need to find a proper place to install a gem onto the hilt, but this should not be able to be sliced in two with an attack like Alec's.

"Do you feel guilty for killing your best friend?"

Kyo paused. "I've come to accept that this war is cutthroat. I should have known of this fact from the loss of my parents and my older sister. But enough of that. We were promised a command seal, so let's get that."

Kyo arrived at the Fuyuki church but found no one there. "Hello?" asked Kyo. He kept going forward in the chapel until he gasped at a horrible sight. Risei Kotomine, the priest, was dead. A single stab mark was on his chest, but what killed him?

He then saw a moth fly towards a drawer near the pulpit. _"A familiar?"_ Kyo thought.

He opened the drawer and found a letter.

"To whoever this applies:

If you're reading this, my suspicions of my son, Kirei Kotomine, were discovered by him and I am dead.

He had successfully hypnotized me into believing he was a neutral party in the war in order to mask the fact that through me he had successfully sabotaged the holy grail, causing it to declare a separate war that he had rigged to win and wished to create a separate Chaos Grail that would be summoned for the real war. I have broken from the hypnosis for the moment and I wish for the victor against Avenger to receive, in the event of my murder, all of the command seals I have collected from past masters. With these, you have the responsibility to restore order to the Grail War."

"Dammit," said Kyo. "Kirei set up my parents' murder in order to taint the grail."

He looked at the Overseers' wrist. The command seals were gone. "He must have taken the command seals after the murder. What are you up to?"

Maiya rushed into the building. "Ishikawa. We need your help."

His eyes widened. " _Could it be?... Nevermind._ "

"Kirei Kotomine has ambushed us. We need Caster to help defeat him."

"Right on cue."

They rushed towards the manor. They were stopped by Berserker.

"I don't want to kill you," she said. "But Kirei left me with no choice."

"In that case," said Caster, "Let's have a true Pretty Cure vs. Pretty Cure battle."

"I haven't felt this way since my final battle with Moonlight. This should be good."

Kyo pulled out his miracle light. "Good a time as any," he said.

Caster's Lily Tourbillon and Berserker's Dark Forte Wave clashed.

Berserker's brute strength was overtaking Caster's. However, Kyo held up his light and all of a sudden Caster was winning.

"Impossible!" said Berserker

"I trust in my servant, Berserker. In many ways she has become the best friend I have ever had. Don't you forget that!"

Caster's Tourbillon finally hit Berserker and she fell on the ground. The gem on her chest shattered. "You're right, Ishikawa. Above all you are a kind man. I hope you can stop that monster Kotomine before he causes any more chaos."

After that, she faded away.

* * *

Kirei was running away from the battle. He looked at his command seals. They were gone.

" _I guess Berserker wasn't enough. No matter. I have no need for a servant. I only needed the seals to get past Emiya."_

* * *

Kyo saw the seal collection add to his current collection. "Yes! I knew the late Overseer had a plan for that circumstance."

"Huh?" Maiya asked.

"The overseer wished to give me his entire set of command seals to stop Kirei. I'll tell you later."

They reached the courtyard of the manor where the battle took place.

"Emiya, hold on. We can get help" Maiya said.

"No, it's too late, Maiya. You need to continue fighting" he replied.

"Kyo, please fulfill my wish. I wish to bring peace to this world. I hope you follow up with that."

After that, he was gone.

"He had a dark past. After killing his father after his experiments caused an outbreak, he swore to cut off every source of evil. Every death to him meant many more saved." Maiya said.

Irisviel began to stand up and pulled the key out.

"Wait, what?" said Kyo.

"I have the scabbard Avalon in my body to heal all wounds." She started to cry. "I wish I had given it to Kiritsugu."

Maiya then hugged Irisviel to help calm her down.

Kyo looked at a picture he kept with him in his wallet of his parents, his sister, and him as a baby. "I was a fool. I thought you just eliminated servants and said your wish and POOF you win. The grail doesn't even exist anymore."

"What?" said Irisviel

"The overseer had a letter that told me Kirei corrupted the grail and staged his own war a year ago, where he replaced the grail with a Chaos Grail, which has summoned these servants."

"Then what should we do?" said Irisviel

"We need to stop Kirei and destroy the Chaos Grail."

Maiya looked at the picture. Her eyes widened.

"I recognize this. Who are they?" she asked astonished.

"My parents and my older sister, Mio. She was kidnapped at an early age and…"

"Mio…Ishikawa" she said.

"No way. Could you be?"

She started crying. "After all this time, I never knew I would find you, brother."

They embraced each other.

"Kyo," said Irisviel. "We need to figure out Kirei's next target. He probably is trying to defeat all the masters to activate the Chaos Grail."

"Well, we need to get to him first."

* * *

Tokiomi came to visit Rin and Aoi.

"Father!" Rin yelled before running down to meet him.

"Rin," he told her. "You are destined to become a great mage. Probably greater than me." He handed her a book. "Keep the Mage's Association close, I'm sure you'll do great when you are on your own."

He started to leave. "I will!" said Rin. "See you soon!"

* * *

Rider was on the roof with Waver.

"The war is beginning to draw to a close, huh?" Waver said.

"Yes." Rider replied. "It won't be long before our final battle."

"Assassin, Lancer, Archer, and Berserker are all gone now," said Waver. "Wait."

"Yes," said Rider. "You have lasted longer than your 'pureblood' teacher."

"We still need to defeat Caster and Saber though. Both are extremely tough."

"I have a feeling another will fall very soon."


	9. Blood, Sweat, and Magic

"So, it's true. Risei Kotomine was murdered," Tokiomi said.

"You were right about kicking out that student," said Saber "What was his name?"

"I didn't 'kick him out'," Tokiomi replied. "Kirei vanished a year ago before I could properly establish our relationship in the war."

"So now you were trying to catch up the entire war."

"I would have had it in the bag if I could use Kirei's connection to the overseer to my advantage and essentially rig the war. But I learned you can't really do that. I've had to improvise to keep up with everyone. Every move was a risk. My only real advantage was having Kyo Ishikawa as a second ally."

"That has actually been good."

"It doesn't matter. It says in the letter that the war never took place. Kirei Kotomine turned this into the Goose Egg War."

"So. I finally get to fight again."

Kyo, Waver, and Irisviel entered the church.

"I assume you have all read or at least have become familiar with the letter Kyo Ishikawa distributed," said Tokiomi. "Many notable mages, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, Kiritsugu Emiya, and virtually the entire Matou family have died for nothing- a false Holy Grail war. But we are not letting anyone else die for this ruse Kirei Kotomine established. We need to unite and stop this man!"

Everyone was in agreement.

"Excuse me?" said Waver. "Where is this false grail?"

"Risei collected what appears to be the Chaos Grail's vessel after it appeared where Avenger fell," said Tokiomi. "As to where it is, I can't say."

"I found this map here in the church," Kyo replied. "He marked this place. The Fuyuki theater. He must have hidden the Chaos Grail there."

"Well, you and Waver go and destroy it. It must not be allowed to activate."

Before they left, Tokiomi gave Kyo a cyan lightning crystal. "This should be of use to you."

Tokiomi gave Irisviel a letter. "This needs to be delivered to The Clock Tower in London. The release of the Chaos Grail could become a big issue if we can't take care of it here. I have secured you a plane ticket for two hours from now."

After everyone had left, Saber asked, "Why do you trust Ishikawa, after what your last apprentice had done?"

"Kyo Ishikawa has always been proven to be the right man in the wrong place. Let's hope he continues that track."

He went home to prepare for his showdown against Kirei.

"Man, I have been dying for another fight. I haven't had one since the beginning," said Saber

* * *

Kirei approached the Tohsaka manor. As he exited the forest leading up to it, he noticed he was able to easily bypass the magical barrier that there was usually.

It was as if someone had already been expecting him. He had to be on his guard.

He was proven correct as Saber emerged in front of him.

"Surrender, Kirei Kotomine," said Tokiomi from the balcony. "You know full and well that a human, mage or not, stands no chance against a servant."

Kirei chuckled. "We'll see."

He summoned his purple set of keys as Saber charged at him using wind dust from Mytenaster.

He quickly parried blow after blow from Saber. She then tried to take out his feet with ice dust but he backed away before he could be frozen.

Now that Saber had distance on Kirei, she started assaulting him with fireballs from her sword but he narrowly dodged each one. One managed to get near him, but he managed to parry it using his keys.

Knowing he wasn't going down without a fight, she knew she had to summon something.

She surrounded herself with a protective glyph and summoned a giant knight.

It swung its giant sword at Kirei, but he ducked and threw one of his keys between the cracks of its armor. It screamed in pain and vanished.

"Impossible!" Saber said.

That exclamation cost her dearly, as Kirei violently charged at her. Her fruitless attempt at defending herself failed as one swipe of his keys knocked her sword right out of her hands and a jab went right into her heart.

Saber was defeated. Tokiomi looked in astonishment as his command seals faded away.

Kirei pulled his keys out of Saber, explaining. "My gift for doing the Chaos Grail's duties."

"For a man of the church you seem to enjoy carrying out the will of your Grail," Tokiomi commented

"You think _I'm_ a traitor?" Kirei retorted. "You sold off your daughter. You chose to abandon me as an apprentice and take in that boy rather than reap the rewards of my crusade."

" _You_ were the one who abandoned your apprenticeship, Kirei."

"I was chosen to rid the world of people like you who revel in your sorcery!"

"Oh?" said Tokiomi. "You, a novice, think you can best me, a master?"

"I was given the tools to kill your servant. Killing you will be child's play."

"Then go ahead," said Tokiomi raising his staff.

He then unleashed an inferno of flame at Kirei, who leaped in the air and threw keys at him which he burned to ashes.

He was getting too close to him. " _I have to be careful,"_ Tokiomi thought. _"those black keys may not look tough, but they sliced through Ishikawa's wand, which is the same material as my staff."_

He then reinforced his footing and leapt away from Kirei's attacks. He kept firing attack after attack but his flames, while intense, were too slow to counter his agility. He needed something direct and quick.

Instead of trying to get out of the way of another attack he let Kirei get near him. Tokiomi adjusted his grip in the back to increase his range.

Right when his staff came in contact with his stomach he fired a concentrated ray of heat right through him.

Kirei was knocked over and heat swelled through him until he blew up in a fiery explosion.

For the first time in his life, Tokiomi Tohsaka had sweat. But he had overcome his most dangerous opponent, and he smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

Irisviel allowed Kyo to use the warehouse to finish his new wand.

As he was shaving the crystal using his Azoth sword, he told Caster, "I'm dying to see the capabilities of this gem that Tokiomi gave me."

After getting the gem cut to the right size, he installed the gem into his new carbon fiber hilt.

"Alright," said Kyo. "Test fire in 3…2…1. Intensive blit-"

Before he even finished the incantation a large bolt of lightning came out of his wand and he was knocked back several feet on his back.

Waver and Caster came to check on him.

"Yep. It works."


	10. Blinding Light

Kyo and Waver headed down to the theatre where the Chaos Grail was located.

"Haven't we met before? I believe we're the same age." Waver said.

"We may have shared a lecture together at the Clock Tower." Kyo replied.

He thought for a second. "Oh, yeah. I was there when Professor Archibald railed on you for your thesis refuting the bloodline theory."

Waver's face grew red. "Oh. That."

"I looked over it after he tossed it in the garbage. You did make a fairly strong argument, but it did feel ranty at points and could have stood to have been a few pages shorter."

"Yeah, you're right. You sure are a hell of a lot smarter than I am."

"Oh, you're wrong about that. If I was actually smart, I would have avoided this colossal turd of a war. I had no idea how competitive this would be or how insane some of these guys would be. So, we're pretty much even on that regard."

They reached the Fuyuki bridge. "Um…" said Waver.

"What?"

"I think we need to end this war with a proper duel."

"There isn't any real point. This war was all a set-up anyways. We just need to go ahead and destroy the Chaos Grail"

"But we both came into this war for the glory of victory, right?"

"Not, really, I just…actually. That idea did slip my mind. Yes."

"We can't just let an opportunity to prove ourselves slip by, can't we?"

Kyo nodded, "Yeah. I accept your challenge."

* * *

Irisviel and Maiya were collecting their bags at the airport.

"It feels like yesterday that the war had begun," said Irisviel.

"Yes," said Maiya, "It certainly is."

"I just wish I could have told little Ilya goodbye," Irisviel said, weeping.

"What do you mean?"

"I doubt the Einzberns are going to welcome me back after failing to serve my purpose as the Holy Grail."

"It will be even harder for her to never find out her father had been killed."

Maiya hugged Irisviel. "It's going to be okay. We need to send this warning to the Clock Tower concerning the Chaos Grail."

* * *

Kyo faced Caster. "Are you ready?"

"More than ever," she said.

"I have faith in you. Don't go easy just because this is just for sport."

"You bet."

They faced their opponent. Waver said. "Me and Rider have decided that we will not use Lancelot for this battle, as that would put Caster at a severe disadvantage."

"No." said Caster. "That would put me at too much of an advantage. Feel free to use Lancelot. I, in return, will not hold back."

"As you wish," said Rider, unmasked. Lancelot was summoned to the bridge.

"Are you sure you will be able to take on Lancelot by yourself?" asked Kyo.

"Didn't you say that you had faith in me?" said Caster.

"Fair point."

Rider began attacking with Lancelot's Varis cannons. Despite the speed of the blasts, Caster managed to dodge those.

She managed to inch closer towards the Lancelot. When she was getting into range he tried attacking with Lancelot's sword. However, Caster managed to jump onto the sword and climbed onto Lancelot. She tried to attack the head of the mech but Rider activated the Lancelot's wings and flew away from her.

Rider began assaulting Caster with energy blasts from Lancelot's wings. Caster was forced to take cover by one of the bridge's pillars. She then found an opening to make a charge of speed towards Lancelot. She then leapt onto Lancelot and destroyed one of the wings.

As Caster was leaping off Lancelot as it was being brought back to the ground. Rider had a perfect opportunity to end Caster. However, his attack was interrupted by a huge flash of light.

* * *

Caster and Rider were brought to a huge field of flowers. On one side, Lancelot was standing alongside Waver. On the other side, Caster was accompanied by Kyo and three other girls. All four of them were clad in golden dresses and robes, carrying large magic scepters. Caster's golden hair as a magical girl had grown to a much larger length.

"It's been so long, Haruka," said the blue-haired girl.

"It has, Minami, Kirara, Towa," Caster replied to Minami, the brown-haired girl, and the red haired girl respectively.

"Let's show that bucket of bolts who's boss," said Kirara.

"We'll be right beside you," said Towa.

"Alright!" said Caster.

"A reality marble?" exclaimed Waver. "She can summon her companions and unlock her true form?"

"This is bad," said Rider.

"We have an open area," Waver said. "Attack them with everything you've got!"

Lancelot began firing hadron beams at the magical girls, but they blocked everything it had with a large forcefield.

"You have that nuclear missile, right?" said Waver.

"That's a worst-case scenario weapon." Rider replied.

"Well, we sure as hell need it here."

Rider reluctantly grabbed a launcher from the Lancelot and fired the FLEIJA missile at Caster. However, as it fired, the magical girls chanted "Pretty Cure Grand Liberation!" and a giant key of energy fired directly at the Lancelot, going straight through the missile.

A voice in Rider's head was screaming at him to live and tried to eject, but couldn't do it in time, being vaporized with the Lancelot.

* * *

When it hit the Lancelot, it exploded in a flash of light and the Reality marble faded, leaving them on the bridge.

"We did it, Caster," said Kyo as they hugged in victory.

"I underestimated you," said Waver. "Caster is extremely broken."

"I don't think I could do that twice. That took up most of my mana," said Caster.

They were interrupted as the sky and everywhere turned to a fiendish shade of pink.

"Impossible," exclaimed Waver. "Did bringing it down to one servant activate the Chaos grail!?"

"We shouldn't have done that battle," said Kyo. "We need to stop this."

They approached the theater where the Chaos Grail was located.

The theatre was extremely bright with the middle of the stage emitting a blinding pink light.

"That's the Chaos Grail," said Kyo. "It needs to be destroyed before the whole city gets consumed!"


	11. Fate Goose Egg

"I should be able to destroy it," said Caster. "My Grand Princess form should up my parameters just enough."

"Well then, I might as well guarantee it," said Kyo. "By my command seal, I order you: destroy the Chaos Grail and return alive."

Caster chuckled. "You know I can't guarantee both."

"Well, if this is the last time we see each other, then farewell, Haruka."

Caster charged in. She struggled with the light and intense energy surrounding the grail that kept blowing her away.

"Get out of here, Waver. Make sure the Mages' Association can get here," said Kyo.

"You're not escaping?"

"I have to make sure Caster can destroy the Grail."

After much hesitation, Waver made haste out.

Caster finally managed to gain a foothold and fired a Lily Tourbillon at the Grail. Strange energy was being released from the Grail as she was struggling to destroy it.

" _That missile would look really good right now…"_ thought Kyo.

Finally Kyo went in and fired his wand at the Grail. It was finally starting to succumb to the pressure of their combined strength.

However, Kyo was thrown across the theatre and nearly knocked out by the sheer energy.

Eventually, Caster had to use the strength she had left to bring her friends back and fire off Grand Liberation at the Grail.

The blast caused a massive surge of energy to envelop them.

* * *

Kyo woke up to be sitting among a colorful crew of heroic figures in what appeared to be a medieval Mead Hall

"Drink up, Lord Ishikawa," said a big red-haired man "We got a big day tomorrow."

"A hangover is the last thing you would want for such an occasion," Kyo replied. "Wait, what are doing tomorrow?"

A lean, handsome man with a mole and a spear replied, "We are the ones you chose to destroy that pesky device."

"What device?"

A blonde feminine swordsman spoke up. "We haven't filled you in properly yet. The Chaos Grail is trying to use you as a vessel after Haruka Haruno destroyed it."

"A vessel?"

"I doesn't help your case that you are probably the only original character in that story," a second spearman replied.

"That's hardly the point, Cú Chulainn," said the other blue-haired spearman.

"Sorry, Diarmuid." Cú Chulainn replied.

"I, Iskandar, king of conquerors, will be riding you to destroy the Grail inside you and those spearmen and the lovely Artoria Pendragon will accompany you," said the red-haired man

"I'm flattered," said Kyo.

Artoria continued. This Chaos Grail threatens us as it plans to create a universe that will tear the divide between reality and fiction. It thinks you will be the perfect vessel as your origin seems to best reflect that. Not to mention you bear the markings that previous masters used to wield us."

Suddenly a strange woman in a cloak entered the room, and everyone brandished their weapons.

"State your business, Medea," said Artoria.

"Relax, woman," said Medea. "I am only requesting to join this little quest."

Everyone was skeptical, except Iskandar. "I trust her," he said, "we need all the help we can get."

Everyone lowered their weapons but kept a stink eye on Medea. Eventually Iskandar said, "Well, let's hit the hay. We leave bright and early."

The next morning, they all boarded Iskandar's chariot and they headed out.

"We don't really need two mages," said Cú Chulainn, "Kyo is enough badass for this crew." Kyo blushed at that flattery.

"Please, you have no idea," Madea replied, crossing her legs and arms. "He's a mere amateur compared to my prowess."

Iskandar had to stop the chariot for a second. They were being attacked by a squad of mercenaries.

Artoria, Cú Chulainn, and Diarmuid jumped out and began defending against these mercenaries. Artoria especially had the upper hand, as she managed to block every single spear blow and cut through several of them.

However, they were quickly being overwhelmed, so Medea just snapped her fingers and several of them were blasted with energy.

"We had it under control," Diarmuid said.

"Yeah, totally," Medea replied.

"So, this is Kyo Ishikawa," an imposing blonde man said who emerged from the forest.

"You were also called to stop this, Gilgamesh. Don't act so high and mighty. This grail will affect all of us." said Artoria.

"Oh," Gilgamesh replied. "For a mongrel like him?"

Kyo exited the chariot. Gilgamesh summoned several swords from glowing portals and fired them at Kyo.

He fired his wand at these weapons, causing a chain reaction that made them shatter.

"Hmm. He has some skill. I'll stand aside and help this mongrel. But not just for my will."

He joined them on the chariot and his mercenaries stood aside.

They reached a large and deep crater with a glowing orb in the middle.

"Here's the place," said Iskandar.

"We will leave you here," said Artoria, "but we will be with you until the Grail is destroyed. Our powers will be your own. The seals should be sufficient to use us."

They then vanished. For a second, Kyo saw markings cover his arms and felt a huge flash of pain and almost collapsed.

When he got back up he began to approach the orb, which he assumed was the Chaos Grail trying to use him.

He thought about what Artoria told him about their power. He took out the Azoth Sword given to him by Tokiomi. He began to picture her sword, which he assumed was the legendary sword, Excalibur, that she wielded.

He reached out his hand and his body began flowing with energy and everywhere and he began glowing red.

It was an intense feeling but he needed one of their powerful weapons to destroy the Grail for good. It took a long time but eventually he was able to pull it off. He was carrying King Arthur's sword.

When he began to approach the Grail it started shooting energy at him. He had to run fast along the edges of the crater to dodge its attacks instead of descending the crater straight to it.

He was getting close but he got careless and it shot a blast at him that hit right next to him, causing him to fall several feet to the bottom of the crater.

He tried standing up, but he failed. He must have broken a leg.

From where he was, he quickly grabbed Excalibur and vertically swung it onto the Grail before it could make another attack.

He had to apply an incredible amount of force to break it. It was slowly starting to shatter. He felt intense energy coming from the Grail. It felt like it was splitting him apart. However, he persisted and split the grail in two and the blast knocked him back to the side of the crater.

After that experience, all he could do is rest and hope and pray that he would be rescued.


	12. Epilogue

"So, this is the place that Velvet fellow mentioned, right?"

"Sure is."

"Well, whatever happened here sure left one hell of a mess."

"It used to be a theatre. God only knows what it is now."

"Wait! In the rubble. Is that?"

"That has to be the master he was talking about. The 'winner' of the Grail War."

"I don't recognize that white streak in his hair though."

"I'm sure that's him. He otherwise fits the description."

"Check his pulse."

"He's alive. But he seems to be unconscious and bloodied. It also looks like he has a badly injured foot."

"What are you doing with that Azoth sword?"

"It looks like it's underwent some heavy enchantments as indicated by its purple hue. I think it needs to be further examined."

"Our first priority needs to be taking him back to London stat, so he can be checked into the hospital. Your little experiments can come later."

"Well, I might as well get the stretcher. Prepare the helicopter."

* * *

Kyo woke up in a hospital bed. He tried getting up but to no avail. That dream must have had some effect on him. Or maybe it was some sort of reality marble like Caster created.

"Glad to see you're awake, Ishikawa," Irisviel said.

"How long has it been since the end of the war?" asked Kyo.

"It's been about 24 hours. They found you in a coma this morning and put you on some medication to mitigate the effects of the trauma."

Kyo looked out the window. "I'm in London?"

"You're in a hospital associated with The Clock Tower that specializes in magecraft-related medical procedure."

"So, what did the doctors say?"

"You are in stable condition, but it seems that you have underwent a significant rework of your magic circuits."

"Go on…"

"Before, they said you had an above average amount of circuits at about 35 naturally and a total of 90, counting the circuits from your crest. Tokiomi said your potential rivaled Rin. However, after you destroyed the Grail, they multiplied rapidly to the point that they compose about 40% of your body and have the output, according to them, equivalent to a command seal!"

"That must have been what happened in whatever that dream was."

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind."

A hospital attendant brought a wheelchair for Kyo to use. Irisviel helped him onto it.

He looked into a mirror and saw something peculiar. A streak of his hair had turned white.

"That's strange."

"I guess it's a side-effect of such high power output."

"Probably"

As Irisviel helped get Kyo to a meeting, he asked her, "I suppose the Einzberns aren't too happy."

She sulked a bit, "Not at all. I have received a strongly worded message never to come near the family's sight again because I have failed my duty as vessel of the holy grail."

"Wait," Kyo said, "That means…"

"I won't be able to see Illya again. Yes."

She walked him in silence to the meeting, with several high-ranking mages, with Tokiomi among them. Waver was also there for some reason.

"Question," one of them, a very scrawny fellow, requested at the start. "How did you manage to survive the massive blast that completely trashed the Fuyuki theatre?"

Kyo nodded to Irisviel, who motioned towards Kyo's torso and brandished a golden scabbard.

"This, if you don't happen to know, is Avalon, the scabbard of Excalibur," said Kyo. "It was originally given to Irisviel here to protect her and heal any injury as she was originally intended to be the vessel of the Holy Grail. However, she decided to give it to me before she left to help in the Chaos Grail's destruction."

"Ishikawa," said Tokiomi, "Can you explain the events leading to the surge in your magic circuits?"

"I was transported, by either a reality marble or some illusion caused by the Chaos Grail, into a different world. Apparently it was inside my mind, as the grail was there apparently trying to make me its new host after Avenger."

"How did you destroy it?" asked a large man.

"That's the strange part, several legendary heroes fused with me and I was able to summon one of their weapons, Excalibur. It seems that the sheer energy to summon and use it has whitened a streak of my bangs."

Waver spit his drink as Kyo said "Excalibur" and everyone stared at him. "Excalibur!? You mean _the_ Excalibur!? That's impossible to summon through projection magic. How did you manage to project it?"

"He must have been given access to the armories of the Holy Grail's heroic spirits, but why?"

"It's simple, isn't it?" said Tokiomi. "Kyo was just the right man in the wrong place."

"Why are these heroic spirits acting now?"

Kyo replied, "One of them said that they would be heavily affected if the Chaos Grail is allowed to thrive. I have hopefully stopped it for good."

* * *

 _Two months later_

Kyo was finally back on his feet and was continuing his studies at the Clock Tower. On the side, he was trying to hone his newfound ability in a courtyard.

"What are you trying to do?" asked Waver.

"I haven't had these many circuits for very long. So, in normal practice, my magic skills are about the same unless I really focus. I'm trying to summon a completely different Noble Phantasm."

He struggled for about a minute as markings akin to command seals appeared around his face and hands, with his body down to his chest glowing red. "This is gonna take a while," he said. "The servant who uses this wasn't necessarily willing to help me."

Then he finally was able to make one golden portal appear next to him. "Throw this beanbag in the air," he told Waver.

Waver complied and a sword came out of the portal, impaling the beanbag in midair.

"Oh wow!" Waver said.

"That's nothing," said Kyo. "It will be a _long_ time for me to master Gate of Babylon. I seriously doubt Gilgamesh will allow me to even touch his personal weapon, Ea."

Tokiomi walked in on them. "Didn't expect you here," Kyo said, picking up the stabbed beanbag.

"I was asked to be part of a specialized task force researching the Chaos Grail. Upon further research you may not be done."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we managed to pick up some very similar mana signals throughout the globe. Something tells me the Grail finally found a host willing to house it."

"I thought it was destroyed," said Waver.

"The one Caster destroyed may not be the only one. There may be one controlling it. We don't know. Kirei Kotomine didn't provide us with any good information about his little crusade before I killed him," Tokiomi replied, "Speaking of him, Kyo, I want you to get in contact with the caretakers of this girl." He showed him a picture of a very young white-haired girl with yellow eyes.

"Who might she be?"

"Caren Hortensia. Daughter of Kirei Kotomine and Claudia Hortensia. She went under the care of the church after her mom committed suicide trying to save Kirei from his depression. She is currently in line to be the next overseer since the last overseer and his son, her father, is dead. I want you to help her as a mentor of sorts so you can give those command seals back to a rightful owner."

"You know, I am not ready to be a proper mentor to children."

"Trust yourself, Kyo. You can do it."

"By the way, why haven't they vanished?"

"That's odd. Without a war going on, they are supposed to vanish until the next war."

Throughout the rest of the day, he continued his daily routine and began heading back to his apartment to study when he ran into a very familiar auburn-haired girl.

"I see you kept your promise after all, Haruka."

 _The End_


End file.
